<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flustered by Essi_Magwayen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259503">Flustered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen'>Essi_Magwayen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buhay Kolehiyo, PH Campuses, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ateneo de Manila University, COLLEGE KALAT KIDS, De La Salle University, First Dates, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, THEY DIDN'T THINK THEY'D GET THIS FAR, actually salleismeandijustwannafindtrueloveandgoonactualdateswithouthavingtofuckhuhu, wow I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo’s face falls as he turns to give Mia a cold look.</p><p>        “Okay well, how do you think I should look?”</p><p>        “Like a slut.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neo/Salle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flustered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt sent in by CL around last year it think?????</p><p>Found it today and I thought it was the cutest thing ever and it was too cute to not post it. hehe hope yall enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “Is this okay?!”</p><p>Neo basically yells over at the phone that’s balanced on his table. He stands a few feet from it, showing himself in a fitted, light blue, button down shirt and navy blue skinny jeans.</p><p>        “Sis, what. The fuck. Are you wearing?” Mia’s voice rings from the phone.</p><p>Neo rolls his eyes and grumbles. He turns his back to his closet and metal hooks screeches on the rod as he slides hangers to the side one by one trying to look for something— anything!</p><p>        “It’s a date diba? This is an appropriate look naman eh!”</p><p>        “Yeah if you’re going to have some typa Sunday lunch with his parents.”</p><p>        “This is how I always dress all the time kaya!”</p><p>        “Exactly. And he’s seen that already. It’s probably going to bore him na.”</p><p>Neo’s face falls as he turns to give Mia a cold look.</p><p>        “Okay well, how do you think I should look?”</p><p>        “Like a slut.”</p><p>        “Fuck you. You’re no help.” He pouts.</p><p>Mia’s laughter chimes from his phone when he approaches it. He sits down on the floor taking the phone with him. He holds it up to his face where he shows his pout more deliberately.</p><p>        “Mia need ko ng help mo, pleeeease.”</p><p>His best friend giggles before making a face at him.</p><p>        “Sige na, sige na.” She tosses her hair. “Ganito.” She points at Neo through the screen, “Remember that shirt I wore at the Crissa finals? I left it at your place diba?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                   8:21 PM</em>
</p><p><strong>Blue:         </strong>Hey! Sorryyy I’m late na :(</p><p>                                       I’m heading down naman na!!</p><p><strong>Green:      </strong>Yooo its ayt hehe ill be</p><p>                                       here cant wait to see you!</p><p> </p><p>The chilly evening wind blows through Salle’s smooth hair as he leans back on the side of his M3. It brings a yawn out of him followed by his watering eyes. He blinks a few times and pats the small bouquet on his chest.</p><p>He suddenly swings his head when he sees a figure quickly stepping down the staircase from the lobby. Salle’s eyes widen. Time slows as Neo skips down the last few steps with his neutral toned long-sleeved, collared top hanging lose at his mid section. The first two buttons of his shirt are unfastened and a thin ribboned choker is tied at his neck.</p><p>Saying that Salle choked on his own spit at the sight of his gorgeous date is an understatement.</p><p>Neo skips to stand in front of Salle. He leans his weight on one foot and pulls his arms back sheepishly.</p><p>        “Well…?” He starts hesitantly.</p><p>Salle is still in the process of relearning how to form words. He stutters, closing and opening his mouth. Neo takes it differently.</p><p>       He pouts and looks at the ground, “I look like a slut don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>        “— Ha? Hindi!! Noooo!” Salle laughs and briefly covers his face with the flowers he’s brought. He can feel his face heating up. “No, it’s just,” He sighs happily.</p><p>His lips fall into a smile and lowers the bouquet. He’s met with Neo’s bright and rounded eyes.</p><p>        “You’re just… Ano… You’re beautiful.”</p><p>There is a silence between them that passes and Salle’s words just hang. They giggle at the same time, uncertain of how to act in their flusteredness. Neo is unable to keep a smile from forming on his lips.</p><p>Salle nearly shoves the bouquet that he is holding for Neo’s hands too take.</p><p>        “Oh, ‘yan na nga. Puta. Pasok na tayo, lalanggamin na tayo eh.”</p><p>Neo blinks and he only had a split second to admire the sunflower Salle got him before he’s pulled to get into the passenger’s seat.</p><p>Salle walks around to the driver’s side and gets in. The night of their first date officially begins.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They’re on their way to Makati. It’s quiet and Neo sits there, lost in a trance while admiring his flowers.</p><p>The light hum of the airconditioning fill the air and without a conversation to distract him, his thoughts wander back to his dorm where when he finally got dressed in the outfit that Mia chose and checked his reflection on the mirror, he was so unbelievably conscious. He knew he looked great, he was just anxious that it might be too much for Salle considering it’s their first date. He voiced this out to Mia and she brushed it off with a simple “DUDE IF HE REALLY LIKES YOU, THEN HE SHOULD LIKE THIS SIDE OF YOU. WHY HIDE????” He sighed in defeat then, but at the same time, she <em>did</em> have a point.</p><p>But still, he still somewhat felt uneasy… Even if… Salle <em>did</em> say he looked… Beautiful.</p><p>Neo blushes. He sighs at the flowers.</p><p>It alarms his date enough for him to look at him.</p><p>         “What’s wrong? Okay ka lang?” Salle asks. Neo takes a few seconds before answering.</p><p>        “I don’t look too… femme naman?” he asks quietly.</p><p>       Salle chuckles. He relaxes when he turns his eyes back to the road with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter to me naman if you’re femme or malambot or masc or whatever, who gives a shit about that?”</p><p>Neo turns his head to look at him with fondness.</p><p>        “All I know is that you’re pretty. And I didn’t think you could be this pretty… And I just,” He snickers again. “Sorry ha, haha, I… Don’t really know what to say. You’re uhmm… You’re great. And we’re on a date. And we’re dating now and… That’s. That’s WOW that’s great. That’s… Okay shut up na ‘ko— what am I saying?—”</p><p>It pulls a laugh out of Neo. He’s never seen him like this. Usually Salle is cool, sly and suave, but now he’s just a mess and a lost for words.</p><p>        “Imma be honest okay,” Salle tries to redeem himself. “I honestly didn’t think we’d get this far.” He glances at him.</p><p>Neo notices the pink on his cheeks and the warm smile that doesn’t seem to come off his face.</p><p>        “I just,” Salle shrugs. “Alam mo naman eh… I’ve never really… you know, dated. Like ‘yung date na <em>date</em> lang talaga. ‘Cause it’s always, ‘date to fuck’ lang and I dunno I just, haha HAHA SHET.”</p><p>At this point Neo’s eyes have begun to water and he hits Salle’s arm. Salle continues his declaration of feelings:</p><p>        “Puta akala ko kasi fubu lang, ‘diba? Fubu lang naman tayo eh…” Neo tries his best to hold in his laughter as Salle continues, “Eh… Wala eh. Feelings and all that shit— Ba’t ka ba natatawa?!”</p><p>Neo lets out another wave of laughter, hitting Salle’s arm lightly until Salle is laughing as well. When they settle back down, Neo reaches over to carefully take Salle’s hand from the steering wheel. Salle tries his best to concentrate on the road while two-thirds of his brain is about to combust.</p><p>Neo holds Salle’s hand in both of his before pulling it to his lips. He plants a kiss on his skin.</p><p>Salle glances at Neo, but grips on the steering wheel with his other hand, trying with the best of his abilities to concentrate on the road. The same gleaming smile resides back on his lips, unstoppable.</p><p>        “Ang rupok ko sa‘yo puta ka.” He says to him.</p><p>Neo laughs again and finally leans over to kiss Salle’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LASALLIAN FUCCBOI NO MORE!!! LOYAL NA TONG FUCCBOI NA ITU!! NEO NUMBA WAN ONLI WAN!!</p><p>Huhu I mean neosalle na early stages of their relationship na mejo shushunga-shunga pa sila sa kung paano kumilos when the other's around is the cutest shit evurrr.</p><p>Anyway, kung gusto niyong ituloy ang chikahan, marami akong satsat sa <a href="https://twitter.com/essi_mag">@essi_mag</a>!<br/>PAALALA: na state facism is real at dapat ipabagsak ang mga nag hahari-harian na puro self interes ang inuuna. Sa atin ang bansang ito. Kung nilagay natin sila diyan, dapat kaya natin silang patalsikin. AWETTT STAY SAFE!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>